


A Helping Hand

by The_Samurai_Prince



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ;), F/M, Life Lessons, Sweet one-shot, Taang - Freeform, Teenagers, cute friends realizing they like each other a lot more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Samurai_Prince/pseuds/The_Samurai_Prince
Summary: Aang is depressed after witnessing the engagement of Zuko and Katara, but thanks to his blind Earthbender friend, he realizes that life goes on, and there are other women out there...or maybe she was in front of him the whole time.[TAANG ONE-SHOT!]
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'll tell you all a little funny and interesting story. This was supposed to be a first chapter of the "What Are You Lookin' At, Twinkletoes?" reboot, until it started to be its own thing...which means, I pretty much wrote this now to sound like a one-shot piece. It just sounds like it could be a one-shot, you know? So then I thought, 'Ah, screw it.', so I made it into a one-shot. :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! I think I did well on this. ^_^ Until then, I'll think of another beginning for WAYLAT(lol, funny acronym.). ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Nick and the two idiot manchildren called Mike and Bryan whom I have no respect for. Sorry, that was a little out there, but it's true. I would think that Aaron, on the other hand, would own the real series in an alternate universe. ;)

" _ **Do you really think friendships can last a lifetime?"**_

" _ **I don't see why not."**_

* * *

**O- A Helping Hand -O**

* * *

Aang...is depressed.

Slumping and leaning on one of the balcony railings in the Fire Nation Palace, the fifteen-year-old boy just looked over the cityscape of Caldera City.

' _...Well...this sucks...big time.'_ Thought Aang sullenly.

Why did this have to happen?

He was wearing his Air Nomad monk robes that seemed almost too big for him, even though he grew a bit. He was at least five feet and nine inches tall, basically one inch shorter than Sokka, and his voice had lowered. He also has a nice build, his whole frame being that of a skilled and toned runner, his element making it possible.

It was night time, and everyone in the city was out scurrying about, the streets all lit and lined up with lanterns and street-lamps. Aang was looking down from the balcony, letting his arms hang off from it.

There was a _joyous_ celebration inside the Fire Nation Palace, a grand occasion as one would say. And soon, all of the Fire Nation will get to hear about this _joyful_ news tomorrow.

Everyone was happy...

...Everyone except Aang.

Which made the Airbender slip out without anyone even noticing, making his way outside to look over the city as he contemplated where he should even go from there.

He frowned and took a deep sigh.

' _...I should be happy...but...it still hurts…'_

Katara…

...and Zuko.

Both of them _engaged_.

And Katara said _yes_. _Instantly_.

Aang's frown went deeper.

' _...I guess she didn't have those kinds of feelings for me after all…'_

It wasn't the first time he faced something like this. There was...the _rejection_.

He scowled at that.

' _Maybe that's why she didn't want to be with me...because she likes Zuko…'_

...At least she turned him down gently when he was thirteen. He definitely handled it way better than he did when he was twelve…

He cringed at that memory.

' _Maybe that's why she didn't like me in that way...cause I forced myself on her…'_

Thankfully, he learned his lesson after that...but still, he really felt like such an _idiot_.

He saw the signs, but he just was ignorant to look past them. How Katara and Zuko would steal glances, give each other compliments, the way they look at each other…

Aang thought he at _least_ had a chance. Just grow up and mature, and when the time was right, ask Katara if they could try again…

But Fate decided to just throw reality at him. And it was laughing its butt off right now as it hit him square in the face like a custard pie.

And it seemed Zuko liked Katara that way as well. He waited until the time was right when she reached marrying age(that being 16) and planned this whole thing, disguising the party as a get-together celebration of the Declaration of Peace Among Nations that they finally finalized after so long. It almost took three years to accomplish, but they did it. And to be fair, it was a get-together for all of them, even inviting Zuko's and Katara's relatives(again, he should've taken this as a hint.), as well as inviting all of their friends.

And to put salt on the wound, it was a month after his birthday they decided to be engaged. He thought he would be old and mature enough to approach her on the subject while they were in the Palace enjoying the party. When that time was 'right'.

Of course, he was nervous about it, wondering if she'll reject him again, so he never actually properly approached her…

Then...this happened.

...Yeah.

Now, Katara and Zuko are engaged, and everyone in the world will know soon enough. Sokka was patting Zuko on the back, Suki was giving hugs to them, Hakoda(their _father_ ) and Kanna was all supportive, and Ursa, Zuko's mother, was so thrilled, and Iroh was just too happy, joyfully saying those dreaded words, " _It's about time!"_. Heck, even Azula, _Azula_ , who overcame her mental trauma after three years, was there at the party and was happy for them.

It was just too much, and he had to just...not run, but just slip away...to think...

He shouldn't be selfish.

He really shouldn't…

He had a feeling Guru Pahtik predicted this somehow...he wondered if he was still alive, actually.

' _Probably. I would really need his advice right now...or heck, anyone's advice, really…'_ Aang sighed. ' _But they're all probably saying their congrats on Katara and Zuko…'_

...It was then he heard footsteps.

They sounded like...naked footsteps.

He only knows who they belong to.

"Hey Toph." Aang said sullenly.

"Wow, you're getting good at that, Twinkles."

He hummed.

Those same footsteps then came up next to him.

Toph rested her arms on the balcony. She had her hair up in her signature bun, along with a nice-looking headband that was keeping it up, and had a green form-fitting short-sleeved dress that stopped above her knees, the dress having floral designs on it as it hugged her petite body. She was, of course, barefooted, and actually had make-up on, her cheeks having just a tiny bit of blush, and a little bit of eye make-up, all applied by Katara and Suki. The only thing that she hadn't applied was the lip rouge, which in her own words, was 'going overboard'.

The blind Earthbender will be fifteen next month, which despite her age and short stature of five feet and four inches, she looked to have some lithe curves on her. Her arms were a little well toned, with some feminine muscle on them as she'd been doing earthbending practically forever. Her bare legs were also toned and have a lovely shape to them.

They leaned on the balcony in silence, not either one saying anything.

...Until Toph said, "So, want to talk about it?"

"...I don't know if I want to." Aang murmured.

"Well, tough, Twinkles, cause we're gonna talk about it either way."

Aang smirked. ' _She's always straight to the point.'_ His smirk faded. "It's just…" he sighed. "...Life kind of sucks, ya know?"

Toph snorted. "That's everyone's quote, Twinkles."

"Yeah, but…" He grunts. "I mean...ugh, I'm so... _stupid_."

"That's not a shocker."

"Toph…"

"Okay, okay, I'll take it down a notch. Why do you feel like you're stupid?" She asked, turning her head to 'look' at Aang.

"...It's just...I feel like...I should've really _known_ , really. That Katara and Zuko were gonna be a...a _thing_." Aang hated to say it, but he did anyway.

"They've been a thing for a while, actually."

Aang turned his head to Toph in confusion. "You mean...during the meetings?"

"Well, when I say 'a while' I meant after the whole war, really."

Aang blinked in shock. "Wait, _really_?"

"You didn't notice?" Now Toph sounded bewildered. "Yeesh, Twinkletoes, the way Sugar Queen wanted to help Sparky with his Fire Lord duties? You didn't even catch _those_ hints?"

"I...just thought Katara wanted to help Zuko in general. It's in her nature to help people."

"Yeah, but she _really_ wanted to help Zuko after he took that lightning bolt he got from his reformed-crazy sister."

"...Okay, one, you're lucky Azula is out of earshot. Two, I...just...thought…" Aang blinked again. "...Oh Spirits, I'm _so dumb_!" He put his head in his hands. "No wonder she rejected me! It went _way_ back with them!"

"Oh, calm down, Twinkles. It's not the end of the world. We basically went through that, remember?"

"But…" Letting go of his face, Aang sighed. "...Well, there ya have it. I really stood no chance. All those _years_ waiting for that right time to tell her that I've matured enough to know how a relationship works and all that, it _all_ goes up into _smoke_. _Zuko's_ smoke, to be more specific!"

Toph snickered. "Sorry, that one was actually clever."

Aang turned his head to frown at Toph. Believe it or not, she could sense it.

"Look, take it from someone who has experience; you suck it up, you move on." Toph said as she leaned on her right elbow to face Aang.

"From experience?" Now Aang raised an interested brow.

"Yeah. Like my crush on Snoozles."

"...You had a crush on Sokka!?"

"...Where _were_ you, Twinkletoes?"

"I...well, I was in meetings and...well…" Aang felt a little sheepish. "...So...you liked Sokka, huh?"

Toph just rolled her unseeing eyes at him. "Yep. _Liked_ , meaning past tense. Cause you know, he's married to Suki and...he kind of rejected me too."

Aang blinked a third time. "Wait, Sokka rejected you? You admitted it to him? Since when? Why didn't he say anything about it?"

"Cause I threaten him not to."

"...Uh...why?"

"For one thing, me and Suki are tight. I don't want her to be mad at me...also, it's embarrassing, okay?"

"But...I find that kind of cute."

Toph gave him a scowl. "Exactly. I don't want people to look at me and say, _Aww, that's so cute! The tough Earthbender girl had wittle crush on Sokka!_ " She rolled her eyes again. "That would really ruin my rep back at the Metalbending Academy."

Aang looked at her oddly. "Wait, when did this happen again?"

"Back when I was twelve, close to my thirteenth birthday."

"Oh...that was when you opened up your Metalbending Academy, right?"

"Yep. Anyway, he rejected me gently, saying he was flattered, but he loved Suki, blah, blah...and I just said 'Okay'."

"Just like that?" Aang looked at her with surprised wide eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, I know Snoozles and Fangirl were in love at that point, and I stood no chance. I just want to get it off my chest at least. Besides, my attraction to him was kind of flittering away at that time."

"Oh…" Aang looked down at the balcony floor with a sorrowful frown. "Well...I wish I had what you had."

"What, boobs?" Toph smirked.

Aang looked up with wide eyes and blushed, taking a quick, uncontrolled, downward glance at Toph's chest. While her age is fourteen-going-on-fifteen, she has a moderate sized chest.

"Eyes up here, Twinkles."

"I was gonna look up!"

Toph snickered. "Hey, I'm just messing with ya, Twinkletoes. I mean, I'm not as big as Fangirl, but I'm the second biggest of the group!"

Aang just blinked again. "Wait, how do you know _you're_ the...second...uh…" He shook his head. "U-Uh, how do you know?"

"Well...I was curious one time and...I measured the size of our boobs with my hands. Placed one hand on my boob and placed the other one on one of their boobs."

"..."

"...Get your mind out of the gutter, Twinkles."

"I-I-I was just trying to imagine how that worked! ...Wait, I mean-no, I was, um, I meant-"

"Pfft! Hahahaha!" Toph busted out laughing, causing Aang to blush. "Hahaha! Oh, I'm _sure_ you were!"

"I-I didn't really meant-"

"Oh no worries, Twinkles." Toph waved him off. "Although, poor Sugar Queen. I mean, she's got a pair, but it's not really noticeable. At least she got a can. I think that's one thing that attracted Sparky."

"...You felt Katara's and Suki's...butts?" Aang said dumbfounded.

"Again, I was curious. Suki's had a nice size as well. Mine's getting there, but it is firm. What, do you want to know more info about us, Twinkletoes?"

"U-Uh, no! I mean...wait, I mean, no!"

Toph snickered. " _Anywho_ , what were you saying about you wishing what I had?"

"Oh, uh...w-well, I just...I just wish I was strong like you, Toph." Aang admitted with a downcast expression.

The blind Earthbender listened in to what he said, quiet for a bit, until she said, "Twinkletoes, listen; maybe it was a little different for me. I knew I didn't have a chance, plus you don't detect heartbeats that go wild like lizard-rabbits like I do when someone feels for another person. But...you're getting there when it comes to coping, you know?"

"Coping, huh?" Aang said with a sullen frown.

"Look, just know that if someone like _me_ can survive a little disappointment in my life, then the _Avatar_ can as well." Toph said, her hands on her budding hips.

Aang stood there for a moment, thinking about the words she said.

"Besides, I bet there are some other women who would want to date the Avatar." Toph finished with a cheeky grin.

"...It's...gonna take some time for me to start looking for other women, Toph." Aang said a little despondent.

"Hey, take you time." Toph reassured him with a smile. "In the meantime, you want to go back inside, and...I don't know, congratulate Sparky and Sugar Queen or something? I mean, I know it'll be hard, but...just to let them know you don't have any hard feelings."

Aang was silent as he stood there...until he gave a small smile. "Yeah." He looked at the city and the vast landscape ahead of them. "You know...I have been...kind of moving on a little bit from Katara now that I think about it."

"Really?" Toph raised a brow.

"Yeah." He said turning to Toph with the same smile. "I've been doing my duties as Avatar and helping out after the war...it kind of makes me think about some of the finer things in life, you know?"

Toph gave him another smile. "See? You're getting there."

Aang chuckled. "...Thank you, Toph. I...I really _did_ need this."

"No problem, Twinkletoes." Toph said, patting him on the arm, but kept it there to feel it for a moment.

' _Hm...he's been doing his Earthbending. Very nice.'_ Toph thought as she rubbed her hand on his arm.

"Uh...Toph?" Came Aang's confused and nervous comment.

"Oh, sorry." Toph let go of his arm. "Just seeing if you've kept your word on practicing your Earthbending."

Aang smiled at that. "Oh, um, you noticed?"

"Yeah," Toph smirked. "You're really getting there. I mean, you're not like a bodybuilder or anything, but you got some nice muscle."

Aang grinned. "Thanks! I'll take that any other day!"

Toph chuckled. "No prob. Okay, let's get inside. I think they're about to toast the newly engaged couple."

Aang thought about it...but he looked at Toph's smile and couldn't help but smile back. "You know what? ...Yeah. Let's toast to the new couple."

From hearing his voice, Toph felt like Aang might've moved on already. But just to make sure he is, she says, "Don't worry, Twinkles. It may be hard at first, but it's part of growing up. Just know that you have friends who love ya, and you'll find someone that's totally right for you someday."

Aang smiled warmly. "I know...thank you again, Toph. I really appreciate you cheering me up."

Toph smiled at that. ' _Yeah...he'll be fine.'_

And so, the two teens walked back into the Palace to commemorate Katara and Zuko's engagement.

As they were walking, Aang glanced back at Toph to focus on her face.

"...She really looks nice tonight." Aang murmured to himself with a smile…

...Out loud...

...To a girl who has _really_ good hearing because she's blind, thus making her ears be a bit more sensitive.

...Who's walking RIGHT NEXT TO HIM.

It was then he and Toph paused in their walking as the young Airbender realized what he just said.

Eyes widened with shock, Aang uttered, "U-Uh…"

Toph stood there frozen…

Seeing how she stopped almost instantly, Aang started to get nervous and backtracked what he was saying. "I mean, I'm just...complimenting how pretty you are." He blinked. "I mean-I-I mean-wait, I mean, yes, you are. WAIT, I mean, you-uh, you weren't supposed to, uh, hear-well, I, actually…"

...Dead silence.

"...What?" said Toph, sounding like she's expecting something else.

Aang blinked. "Huh?"

"Well...what do you mean?" Toph said in what sounded like...an almost shy tone?

Aang looked at Toph and just...stared at her. Looking at her stance as she was holding onto her arm, head looking downward as she held an expression of...unsureness? She was also shuffling her feet a bit.

...Aang realized that...Toph really...is an attractive, fun, and great girl…

A girl...that he _likes_ …

' _...Wow…'_

"...I mean what I said."

Toph raised her head up at him, her mouth partly open.

Aang smiled. "...You really look nice, Toph. Beautiful even...beautiful like the green grass on earth."

Now Toph blushed.

His smile turned bigger. "You know what, Toph? You're right. Life is about growing up...and I think I'm ready to take the next step."

Aang then reached out for her hand and held onto it, causing Toph to blush even further.

"Come on...let's go celebrate." Aang said with a warm smile.

Toph just stood there a little dumbfounded. "...O-...Okay."

Chuckling, he led Toph to where the party was being held, their hands holding as they walked.

Aang had a big smile on his face, while Toph looked like she was a little bit in shock...but it turned into a sweet smile as she blushed, enjoying the warmth of his hand.

' _...I can get used to this.'_

She squeezed his hand.

And he squeezed back.

* * *

_**END** _

**Author's Note:**

> You know what to do! Read and comment! Or do whatever you do on this site! :D
> 
> Keep on rocking, everybody! :)


End file.
